Anticipation
She signed as she looked at the door and saw no one was there yet. She set up the oxygen tanks to make it easier to change out when they ran out. Then she propped a chair nearby so she could be seen through the window on the sealed door. She calmed her breathing down to make her oxygen last longer. Then Aello held a tranquil gun in her hand in case she was doomed. She planned on tranquilizing herself a lethal dose to avoid the worst case scenario. She sat patiently as she stared out the window into the corridor. Going inside, he found a storage locker, opened it and found no supplies. Not even a discarded bolt or used washer. He walked over to the emergency backup generator and found it had been turned off. He looked it over, checked gauges and started it up. Immediately, he found all pressure levels normal and only a slight loss of output power. He checked the main control panel and found life support was still low but, had stabilized. He checked pressure containment and found Medical and the Bridge still air tight. He diverted power to those 2 rooms, so they had full power and heat. The intercom suddenly sparked to life: "Devron, La-loyd, I have movement, may be survivors, so be careful. Converge on me, towards the bow, in case I need back up." Thinking again, he added "La-loyd, that means stop what you're doing and come to where I am, now. " "Roger boss, power to bridge and medical restored temporarily as those are the only 2 air tight rooms at the moment, and I am on my way." Thomas drew his weapon, and quickly headed for the bow. As he turned each corner, he turned quickly and with his weapon at the ready. Making sure to remember they were looking for survivors and not Reavers. Aello then heard some voices on the intercom, despite the bad static on them. Then she felt the temperature and air flow change. Despite the somewhat fuzzy message on the coms she figured there was a new crew on the ship and one of them fixed the life support in the Med Bay and possibly the bridge if she heard it right. This meant that they were not Reavers which eased her mind a lot since being Reaver Bait was a bad way to go. The names De#ron, La-loy# were new to her since she quickly remembered the names of the old crew in case something happened on the trip. That mean it was not the original crew either so it left either pirates, Alliance and a salvage crew. Since they were not following Alliance protocol that meant pirates or salvagers. She readied her test tube with LSD in it in case she was facing pirates who wanted to make her a love toy. She would be damned before she let a man treat her like that again. So she prepared herself for whatever was coming through the door.